Who am I?
by mnmonroe
Summary: Treize has amnesia and does not remember his past with the help of a girl can he remember himself or will he discover a new life. Redone story to make easier to read. Past 13X11 13XOC


Chapter 1

Who am I?

Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wings

My name is Ophelia and this is my story. A party is going on in the distance celebrating Treize engagement. I can see all the lights glowing brightly. The wind carries the sound of laughter. My heart is breaking as I watch the wave's crash against the beach. Hearing footsteps muffled in the sand I see Treize.

"What are you doing here Treize? Why are you not at the party?"

"I had to see you before I left for space with my Une. I know you love me but you have to move on with your life Ophelia."

I said "I know Treize but if ever you need me I'll be hear for you."

"I know Ophelia I hope to see you soon."

As he walked off I feared that I would never see him again after all he was now promoted to Coronal. Though, I tried to move on ever night my mind would wander to thoughts of him. I wonder if he was well, if he was happy, if he ever thought of me. As the war went on I would hear of his accomplishments. One day in late December I heard the news war was over for all of ten seconds I was happy. Until, they reported his death. When those words came through the speaker of the tv in front of me I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I could not believe it I had to see for myself.

As I walked into the morgue to see for myself I saw Une screaming at solders to take her home. In the dimly lit room the doctor said that Une was unable to identify the body because she was too upset. He lifted up the sheet and there on the table was a man dressed in Treize clothes but not him. I told the doctor that this man is not Treize. But the doctor did not seem to be paying any attention to me because he told me that it had to be him and that I was just stressed out due all things that had been happening. Please I told the doctor that not Treize I said. He told me that maybe I should go home and rest for awhile too.

This gave me hope I knew then that he was still alive. I would find him because he needed someone to find him. Before leaving the hospital I checked a section for solders that had been injured in the last battle. I look in all the rooms but he was not there. That when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It can not be I said. There in the last room was Treize connect to a machine beeping quietly. How could he have been overlooked in the same hospital that was proclaiming him dead? As I walked in a nurse was checking a chart at his feet. I could not believe my eyes as I brushed a stray lock back and I told him it was going to be fine will figure everything out once you wake up. All of a sudden a pair sapphire eyes were staring up at me.

I do not own Gundam Wings

Chapter 2:

I stared in shock when a pair of sapphire eyes stared back at me.

"Where am I, do I know you?" Treize peered at me with complete confusion.

Oh no right then I knew that he was suffering from amnesia. I never felt more fear than in this moment what was I suppose to do for him.

"I think I've seen you from somewhere before. Oh my God I have amnesia don't I? That explains everything."

"Please, Teize you need to calm down! Oh I should not have said that if you do have amnesia you are suppose to remember everything on your own right?"

"Your asking me how am I suppose to know that. I did not become doctor! On second thought did I?"

"No of course not! Oh no I did it again to much information."

That when I heard a shuffle of papers and slight laugh in the back of the room. Treize and I both stopped and looked to see a smiling old man in a lab coat. "Do not mind me I find this quite funny please continue." Both, Treize and I said who areyou.

The man in lab cost said "I am Doctor Morris your attending physician."

"Nice, to meet you I am Ophelia and this is Treize." I said since I was not sure how long he had been standing there I decide to go with the truth. Dr. Morris walked over to Treize and then shook his hand. "So you have name, we all had pool going on trying guess what your name would be." Treize chuckled slightly, but his face became serious quickly.

" Is Treize going to be alright doctor." I asked. Dr. Morris stopped his examination of Treize.

"Amnesia is a curious disease; nobody knows how it will affect a person. Some people never remember anything where some recover in hours. All cases are different but the important thing is for the patients to learn it for themselves or they'll never remember it for real. I suggest that you give him time to remember on his own. Especially, somewhere that is comfortable for the patient. Treize, if you don't mind I need speak with Ophelia alone for a minute. If you need anything push your call button and someone will be with you."

Before leaving the room I brushed a stray lock of hair out Treize eye and told him that I would be back. " Doctor Morris what is it?" I asked.

"Does this man have a family?" Dr. Morris questioned. "There all dead sir I told him." Though Une was alive I knew she would be unable to take care of him because she was not really able to care for herself right now.

"I feared that this was the case." He paused for a second then continued, "Your friend will need someone to look after him until he once again is comfortable to move on with his life. I warn you though that this will not be an easily time. Emotional he no doubt is going to be raw and it will get worse before it gets better. Though, it is clear that you have feeling for this man at no point should you tell him anything about his past. Treize must figure it out on his own for his sanity. I promise you at some point you will want to tell him everything to lessen his agony you must not tell him anything. We will be observing your friend for the next few days and then you can take him home. You may go back inside now."

I do not own Gundam Wings. Tear!

Chapter 3:

"Treize, are you ready to leave." I pulled out a jacket for him that I found on the way to hospital today.

"Yes," He answered me.

"It is going to take awhile to get home Treize we have to take a shuttle back to Earth. "I figured that it would be best to take him to his home city Kiev. While he was recovering in the hospital I found a job at a hotel and a nice apartment near my work.

He did not answer me for awhile and then he said "Thank you, for taking me home Ophelia." Though he was starting to remember some of his past mostly his childhood Treize was still having a hard time remembering anything about his adult life. We took a car to the spaceport. After we grab our tickets and checked our luggage we took our seats.

Treize said "Why does is it seem like everyone is staring at me it is unnerving."

"Don't worry about it Treize they probably just think that you are attractive." That was what I was hopping for or we would have a problem if anyone figured out who he was. I knew for fact that Treize was not ready to open that can of worms up yet. Thankfully, we took off and everyone became side tracked by the beauty of space. I looked over to Treize and he was staring out the window.

My thoughts were distracted when Treize said, "Somehow I know that I worked a great deal in space. I feel so comfortable here."

"Yes Treize, you did spend quite a bit of time in space you loved it more than most people due."

"How can one not love space? There is something untainted about it."

"I suppose so Treize but also it is somewhere not suited for human life."

"Ah, but humans have figure out ways to overcame a lot have they not Ophelia."

"To a certain degree they have but not space yet that why the Earth is such amazing place because it a harbor for human life."

"Yet humans still endeavor to make space a place suited for human life. Ophelia I wander why that is?"

"That Treize I do not know maybe one day you can tell me."

Soon the shuttle landed and we head for the apartment that I had rented. We climbed the stair to the top floor and I pulled out a key. As we walked in I noticed Treize hesitation.

"Do not worry Treize everything going to be fine. It just for a little while and then you can leave. You also have your own room for privacy." I said

"I am sorry that I causing you all this trouble Ophelia."

"It nothing Treize" I said " I will always be there for you and that will never change no matter what. Do you understand me Treize? Now go ahead and take a shower and go to bed it been along day and we both need to rest."

I do not own Gundam Wings. Poor Treize burnt toast!

POV stands for Point of View if you are curious

Chapter 4:

From Treize's POV

I woke up in a strange room I had never seen before the walls were a lime green color which I pretty sure was not a color I particular cared for. Even though the day was a beautiful cloudless day I felt like something was missing. I laid there on the bed without a desire to get up as I remember the events of yesterday. Ophelia had found me and been kind enough to help me but still I could not figure how I knew her. As I continued to lay their my mind went back to a dream I had. It was about a boy name Wufei with coal black hair challenge me to dual. Though he was gifted my dream self beat him with out breaking a sweat. I wonder why of all things to remember this memory came back to me. It really did not seem that important but yet I felt like that moment was a very special memory to me. I cursed in irritation as Dr. Morris's words ringed in my ears about how every case is different and some case never remember everything.

I got up and splashed some water in my face to get the sleep out my eyes. While doing this I sent a prayer up to help me remember everything. I try to ignore the aching feeling that I would never find out who I am. Yet I was thankful about what had already come back to me. While dressing I heard Ophelia up and clanking around in the kitchen. The sound she was making caused me to remember about Ophelia cooking skills and in the next second I was running for the kitchen in total fear. When I arrived she was humming to herself and I start frantically looking for the toast.

End of Treize's POV

"Treize, are you alright." I ask him with a look of worry.

"Where is the toast!" he mumbled under his breath until he found the toaster. He popped out the bread with a look of disgusted. "You burnt the toast again! You still are a hazard in the kitchen I see. Ophelia now I have eat burnt toast again!" He sigh dramatically and then continued. "I guess I'll have to help with cooking."

"But I like cooking Treize!"

"You should be happy I am letting you in the kitchen since last time you cooked for me the fire department came to my house while I was taking a shower!"

As my memory went back to that event I started to blush as I remembered all the trouble I got Treize into for that accident. I can still hear the chief of the fire department telling Treize to not allow his girlfriend into the kitchen unsupervised again. I remember being angry at them for mocking me but thrilled that they thought I was Treize's girlfriend.

"Treize I was fifteen then and was trying to make flambé. I am now just making bacon and eggs nothing that complicated."

"Noted, but I still want to be here just in case I have to get the fire extinguisher. Anyway you still burnt the toast." Treize chuckled to himself.

"One little accident and they never forget. Ssh I had like 2 day with him and the one thing he remembers about me was a little accident ten years ago." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yea right, that a laugher, little, we had to get the whole entire kitchen retiled after that. Not to mention when your father came by to pick you up the poor man fainted from shock. I also remember you never could make toast properly to." Treize said confidently.

"Treize, how much trouble did you really get into with your mother for taking the blame about destroying the kitchen."

"Oh she was not to thrilled about that I think I was grounded for a month or so but it was worth it because you would come over and talk to me I did not want to lose you as friend all I had then was you and Zeches. I am sure if she knew the truth I would never see you again."

I stared at Treize in complete shock. I never knew before why he did not tell his mom the truth about the kitchen. "Treize, thank you for not telling her I am not sure if I could have standed never seeing you again."

Treize smiled wistfully "I never regretted the choice I made for you Ophelia so do not be sad for the past wrongs of my selfish parents."

"Treize, the food is done now get a plate and eat before it gets cold." I smiled sadly as he ate in silence I remember the lonely childhood Treize had and how me and Zeches for many years were his only friend.

I do not own Gundam Wings.

Chapter 5:

A few months later Christmas Eve:

Snow was falling on the ground all around me as I rushed home with a package in my hand for Treize. As I reach the entrance to our apartment complex I could see all the lights on everyone Christmas tree shinning. I took the stair two at a time smiling to myself imagining Treize's face when he saw the present I got for him.

As I walked into our apartment I heard Treize singing silently to himself while he was sketching in his usually space. He always had a talent for art but had not gotten to pursue it much during the war due to his busy schedule. Slowly, Treize seemed to be healing from war he remembers mostly everything but still he was missing swatches of time.

"Treize, what would you like for dinner tonight." I asked him while heading towards the kitchen. We had both gotten into a comfortable routine. He allowed me to cook whatever I wanted as long as he supervised.

"Whatever, you want I am still stuffed from lunch today." he said. Smiling sweetly, he stated, "Ophelia, you know it tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve."

"Okay, Treize, I have the perfect gift then for you to open after dinner if you want." I smiled slightly at the thought.

We both ate dinner in silence. After doing the dishes we moved into the living room to open each other one present. I walked over to tree and brought over the gift that I had found for him earlier this evening, and set it in his lap. Then I took the seat opposite of him to get a good view of his face.

"Go on Treize open it." He stared at me for a second and then started to rip the wrapping to shreds. I chuckled to myself because the action reminded me of a little boy not a grown man. Once he opened it his smile lit up the room telling me that easel I got him was a good idea.

"Thank you, Ophelia." My heart stopped when I saw a strange look in his eye.

"Treize…?"

Before I could get anything else out he was already on his feet ducking under the tree to get a package while mumbling to himself. He dug out small boxes and brought it to me. He then sat next to me.

"I was planning to give you something else this evening but this seems a little more appropriate now. I saw it in a window display and immediately thought it was made for you Ophelia."

I opened the box in question and that's when I saw the sapphire necklace. "I know what you are thinking Ophelia but I will not hear anything on that subject. You deserve it for all you've done for me. Here let's try it on."

"But Treize…"

"I said no buts.. Now turn around so I can put it on you."

When I peered at him; I saw a look of determination on his face. So I just turned around. I felt his fingers brush the back of my neck as he placed the necklace on me.

Now let's have a look." Treize turned me around to face him. "Perfect, I knew it was made for you."

Even though it was crazy I could not help but cry at those sweet words. He always knew the right things to say.

"Ophelia!" Treize said in shock. "What did I do that was wrong are you okay. We can take back if you hate it"

"No, Treize, please don't it just the most beautiful gift I have ever received. I don't know what to say."

Treize smiled at me and moved towards me slowly and lifted my chin to say. "Ophelia I am going to kiss you."

"Treize…" But that all I got out before Treize lips gently crushed against mine. I sighed and relax into his kiss. However before I got to into it Une face came to my mind and the guilt set in and I broke the kiss.

"Treize, we can not do this you are not ready for this."

He smiled at me "Do not worry Ophelia I am sure this is what I want." He leaned over and kissed me again.

All thoughts ran out my head as I felt his lips on mine again. I decide to be selfish and take what Treize was offering. I was positive at one point my heart was going to get broken when he remember about Une. As that thought crossed my mind I began kiss Treize back. I was going to enjoy whatever time I got with Treize he was mine for now and if he left I would at least have this memory of him.

Authors Note

Oh well I guess this chapter is sad as well.

I do not own Gundam Wings!

Chapter 6:

_To Une!_

"What, Treize is alive!" Une glared at Dr. Morris. "It can not be possible. I saw him get blown up when Wufei attack him."

"At the time I did not connect the dots that this might be the same Treize but after going over everything in my head it has to be General Treize who I was looking after." He commented to the seriously angry Une. "I thought it best for him to recover with a friend. Had I know it was Mr. Khushrenada I would have told you sooner."

"Well, where did he go?" Une asked in frustration, "He is my fiancé you know that after all."

"I'm not sure where but he left with Ophelia Tate." Dr. Morris stated.

"She didn't!" Une turned around if even possible more angry and hurried out the exit screaming at her solders to get her car ready.

_Back to Ophelia and Treize_

I woke up the next morning with a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I sighed happily to myself. It felt so right to be cuddled up to the former general. I wanted to freeze this moment in time and just stay likes this. I rolled over to face him so that I could look at him that's when I noticed a pair of sleepy blue eyes staring at me.

"You roll around a lot." Treize laughed at my horrified face. "Don't worry I liked it." He smiled at me which confused me even more. Treize laughed again at my look of confusion but stopped shortly after to grab my chin to kiss me. "Good morning, my love." I watched him as he rolled off the bed and head for the bathroom. "I trust I don't have to watch you make breakfast this morning so try not to burn down the apartment."

This irritated me so I threw a pillow at him. He laughed again and then stuck his head out the door and said, "You missed. If you wanted to have a pillow fight all you had do was ask." He charged towards me with my pillow and start whacking me with it.

I laughed at him. "This is war!" that when I started whacking him around with with a spare pillow. Twenty minutes after running around the house after each other feathers were strewn all over the place and I plop down on the sofa. "Treize, I quit you win. Please I need to catch my breath"

"Fine but since I win I am not cleaning up this mess." He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms and claimed my lips.

That when four little words slipped out of mouth before I could stop them, " I love you, Treize."

I do not own Gundam Wings. Sorry everyone that it been awhile since I updated.

Chapter 7:

My heart pounded loudly in my ears in fear when I saw the apartment door wide open. Many thoughts ran threw my head but the worst was that someone had found Treize. I walked into the apartment with caution. A body hurtled itself at me, and my reflexes kicked in. I knocked the intruder to the ground without thinking. I stared down at the intruder on the ground there lay Lady Une with a stunned face.

"Sorry." I stated and put my hand out to help Une back up, "Can't be too careful these days." As I was helping Une up Treize walked into the room.

"Who's that?" he pointed at Lady Une. As I watched in horror Lady Une's back stiffened as if she had been slapped.

"It's me, Lord Trieze, Lady Une, your fiancée." I stared between the two them one hopeful one utterly confused. "Treize don't you remember me." Une stated near hysterics.

That when I saw Treize eyes and I knew he remembered everything. Though I was happy for him my heart started to pound at what would happen next. At that point I was pretty sure of the outcome and it would not be in my favor.

"Une!"Treize stated and ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, "My darling how could, I not remember you!"

As I stared at the two of them I had to grab on to the wall to steady myself. I had been forgotten as the two lovers got reacquainted with one another.

Treize stopped his conversation with Une suddenly and stared at me. "Ophelia, you knew about Une. Why did you not tell me?"

Oh dear lord he is mad. "Treize, I was told not to tell anything about your past by Dr. Morris so that you learned it on your own."

"If you knew that I was engaged to another why did you allow me kisses you." He was extremely angry.

I felt two pair of eyes boring into me one sapphire and one brown. My heart sounded like a freight train. "Please, Treize, it just happened I tried to stop but I could not help it."

" Ophelia, how could you when you knew I loved someone else." He stated.

"I am sorry Treize. I never meant to hurt you."

I watched as Treize walked out the door. Une followed him shortly after smiling happily. My heart broke into a million pieces as I saw Treize climb into Une car outside our window. As the car drove off in a light rain I screamed for Treize to come back but it slowly drove off and soon all I saw was rain.

I do not own Gundam Wings.

Chapter 8:

Waves are crash against the beach as if to mock me. I see in the distances lights shinning. The wind carries the sound of clanking glasses and laughing voices. I turn to face away from the happy sound as my mind recalls a similar past event. However, this time is different there is no Trieze to tell me he knows how my heart feels. Instead there is only the moon and sea to keep me company.

_Treize POV:_

As I walk up to the podium my nerves are shot. How in the world was I able to address people with so much easy in the past? I know the speech I have rehearsed it so many times that it is ingrained in me. Une tells me not to be nervous I am doing the right thing by claiming the rebirth of OZ. I take a gulp of air to calm myself and walk up to podium dressed in my OZ attire. I hear a burst of applause that takes my breath away. I shuffle my papers and adjust the mike. As I do this my heart stops beating and my mind recalls past events; Ophelia smiling at me, Ophelia running after me with a pillow, Ophelia making me breakfast. Memory after memory floods my brain some from childhood some from just recently. All of them trying vainly as if to say remember this. I come back to myself and see many people staring at me with confusion wondering why I was not saying anything.

I stare back at the crowd the first time I have every not known what to say. " I am sorry." I stated to the crowd. Then I continue. "I had a speech planned but I can not follow it. The truth of the matter is I am in love, and no longer the General of OZ. I am now just a simple man in love with a woman. Though it maybe a risk I am going to take a chance to live a peaceful life. The war is over and peace is here and I think it may last and I refuse to start a new war for no reason. I am sorry but I must go." I jump off the stage and ran towards the exit but get stop by Une before I make it out.

"Treize, what are you doing this was our dream."

"I am sorry Une but this is not my dream anymore. I have to go."

"But Treize, you can not be serious."

"I am Une. I love somebody else now and I can not change what happened even if want to. I am sorry but I can not believe in this dream anymore.

I run out of the building and head towards the sea where last I heard Ophelia was. I think to myself please sweetheart still be there.

_End of Treize POV:_

I head towards the exit of the beach my dress blowing in the wind. I guess it time to stop dreaming and face reality. Treize's speech must be over and he must now be heading towards the spaceport to take over OZ again.

"Ophelia," I hear my name called in the distance but do not stop I imagine I am hallucinating. Then I hear my name again and turn around. I see Treize standing before me in his old uniform."

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Home." I stated. I turn around and headed for the exit but before I get two steps he pulls me back to face him.

"I know why you did not tell me about Une, Ophelia."

"Treize, if you have come to forgive me and leave there is no need what I did was wrong I understand that now."

Before I could get any further into what I planned to say to Treize if I ever saw him again alone he interrupted me.

"Ophelia, I have to know something."

"What is it Treize." I asked a bit fearful.

"Do you love me Ophelia."

"Treize.." I stuttered

"Well Ophelia do you love me or not."

I look up to Treize and said " Treize, I loved you sense I was fifteen years old."

Treize smiles at me " I love you too Ophelia. I love you more than anything in this world. Would you have this stupid fool?"

Tears fall down my eyes as I stare at Treize in complete shock. " Treize you are not a fool. I would be ecstatic if you want me. I want make you.."

Before I could get the words out my mouth my mouth was otherwise occupied and I did not mind it one bit.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
